KILL EVERYONE
by Mossberg
Summary: Brian Irons loses his cool in the conference room with the last remaining officers, the mayor and his daughter. Some graphic violence and insight into the disturbed Police Chief's psyche. R&R this evil fic.


**KILL EVERYONE**

            Brian Irons slammed his fist down on the conference room table. 

"Shutup Ronald! I can't tolerate your idiotic ideas any longer!" Brian screamed at the stunned police officer. He tried to say something back… but he was headed off by another explosion from Irons' lips,

            "Imbeciles like you are the reason this whole city is destroyed! You idiots are all better off dead! None of your stupid faces are even worth the trouble of hanging on my wall!"

            "Now you hold it right there, Brian! Get a grip on yourself you're losing it!" Mayor Warren spoke up as he stood out of his seat.

            "YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM!" Brian roared, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the last three of his subordinate officers inching toward him, ready to take him down. 

            In a breathe of seething rage and adrenaline, Brian had ripped his VP-70 from its holster and whipped one of the officers across the nosebridge with it. He fell to the floor moaning and holding his face. Ronald cowered back as the remaining officer tried to tackle Brian. He managed to get his arms around Brian's waste, but the Chief brought the handle of the gun down on the man's spine. He grunted and Brian already had him up against the wall, the barrel of the handgun pressed into the officer's face. 

            "Brian! Stop this!" Warren screamed, just as the Chief pulled the trigger. A spray of red tainted everyone in the room. 

            The Mayor's daughter screamed and fell into the corner at the sight of the man's exploded eyesocket. Brian threw the still shaking body to the floor beside the incapicitated officer with the collapsed nosebridge. Wiping and smudging the shower of red on his face, Brian turned to face Ronald. Suddenly the cowardly little desk duty cop was pointing a gun much too big for his own good at the Chief. Brian's lips curled into a huge grin and his eyes actually seemed to blacken as he laughed,

            "You thinking of shooting me, Ronald? Did you even take the safety off?" Brian's face was a ray of sunshine. Suddenly the Mayor was taking the gun away from Ronald,

            "Give me that!" He yelled at Ronald and pushed him away, holding the revolver now in his hands. Brian wouldn't have this.

            **BANG**

            Michael Warren crumbled to the floor, a fountain spurting from where his jugular used to be. 

            "Daddy!" The daughter ran from her corner to her father's side, and she suddenly stopped as she saw the Chief coming toward. 

In his eyes were every filthy twisted fantasy he had ever dreamed as he looked down at the lovely young blonde woman. An appetite had grown in him for the lovely young girl all those years ago. He had imagined so many scenarios involving her young body as far back as when she turned twelve. Suddenly someone had their hand around his ankle and was pulling him back. 

"Argh you flies!" 

Brian was ontop of the semi-conscious officer beating his face in with the grip of his pistol. For a full minute he beat the man's face until it was mashed, and the bones caved in. By now Brian was in a different universe. Nothing in this world could snap him out of the state his mind had entered. As he stood, bits of red gore fell from his face and deeply-stained shirt. His vest had even come open in the episode. Now he was looking down at the girl once again, crying and fearful by her father's body. Ronald must have escaped the room while Brian was distracted. He would be fun to hunt later anyway. 

Brian smiled and held out his red and drenched hand down to the terrified girl,

"Please, don't be scared of me! I am not going hurt you like I did to them. Please, take my hand. Please." He smiled warmly underneath the layers and layers of blood as she held on tightly to her dead father's hand.

~

The girl would make a beautiful decoration here in his office. Maybe right there on the left wall, standing that way she did when she looked so innocent. Right now he couldn't do anything until he gutted and stuffed her. She was all sprawled out on his desk with that nasty little gunshot wound in her stomach. It was a chore carrying her all the way back up to his office, he had to settle her down some way. He grinned thinking back as she screamed and flailed in his arms. Then the sudden realization of death in her eyes as he pulled the trigger. Delicious.

The cleanup was no easy task either. All that blood in the meeting room and the bodies. He just threw those out to the bay of flesheaters outside. Everything was better after cleanup, no more flies bickering with him. Whats that? A crash thundered throughout the station, and it sounded very close. Bothersome, Brian thought. Why couldn't the world just leave him be with his new plaything?

_(("Everyone's gonna die!"))_


End file.
